


Undeniable love

by PinkSena



Category: JILUKA (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Help, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Visual Kei, Yaoi, how tf do i do this, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSena/pseuds/PinkSena
Summary: Sena's lastest boyfriend just broke up with him, was this Boogie's chance? He has loved Sena for as long as he could remember.
Relationships: Boogie/Sena (JILUKA)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like thisss,,,and i haven't seen many JILUKA fics on here. So here i am to try to Fulfil your needs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Chapter is short sorry!! But the next one will be longer, just thought i would get this out now.

Sena stumbled back stage, Their band had just finished a show and he was drained. "What's wrong?" Asked Ricko  
Sena looked down "What do you mean?" He asked trying to avoid what was coming. "I could tell you weren't really in to it" He said looking at Sena who had started to gather his things.

"It's nothing...just tired i'll be well rested for the next one....Tell Boogie i am outside." He said as he threw on his coat, He really just wanted to get out of there and back to his bed. 

"Hey" Said a voice, Sena looked up from looking at the concrete street. It was Boogie. "Hi, Uh is it ok if we walk back together?" Sena asked his voice soft, They lived in the same apartment bulding so it only made sense for them to head back together. 

"Of course, On the way tell me what is on your mind" He linked arms with Sena and they started to walk down the street. "Ren...cheated on me..." He paused for a second "Again" He finished his sentence. Boogie sighed and wrapped his arms around Sena stopping them from walking. "I am sorry" Boogie said, "Why...you had nothing to do with it" Sena's voice broke slightly as he embraced Boogie putting his arms under, The bass swung up on Boogie's shoulder. "I shouldn't have let you go back the first time" Boogie felt guilty he knew that Ren had cheated before, but he didn't stop Sena from going back. 

"Can you stay with me tonight...i don't really want to be alone..." Sena said as he slowly pulled away from Boogie. "Yes of course I will" Boogie said with a smile linking arms with Sena once again as they made their way back to his apartment.

\---------

Boogie stood in Sena's kitchen as he prepared their plates full of food, He heard the shower turn off. Soon enough Sena appeared his hair still damp, in an oversized shirt and some sweats. He looked absolutely adorable Boogie couldn't help but smile. Sena looked at him weirdly, "You good?" Boogie looked up and blushed a little. 

"O yea here" Boogie said and handed Sena a plate, "Oooo thank you" Sena said, he forced a soft smile and took the plate from Boogie.

"Are you sure you are ok" Boogie asked as they sat at the table, Sena had finished eating and was just looking down. "Yea...i just kind of want to kick the shit out of him" he laughed slightly, Boogie smirked "Then do it." Sena looked at him and laughed "I don't want to get beat up so i think i'll pass"

Boogie stood up clearing off the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Sena walked up behind him and warped his arms around Boogies waist. "Thank you" He said softly "Sena...." He wanted to so badly tell him how he felt, to just embrace Sena and tell him that he loved him and wanted to be with him, that he could try to give him the world....but it was to soon. "Yea?" Sena asked looking up. "O nothing let's get you in bed you must be tired." He led Sena by the hand to his bedroom and helped him in.

"Can you sit with me for awhile" Sena asked as he saw Boogie heading to the door.

Boogie took a minute to reply. "Sure" he said with a smile and sat on the bed.

Sena rolled over and he felt the tears burn his eyes...he didn't want to cry in front of Boogie. Boogie slowly rubbed Sena's back he knew it calmed him. "It's ok to cry" he said.

Soon enough Sena fell asleep, Boogie got up, he had to control himself he didn't want to scare Sena or move to quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is long enough!! Also I hope you like this it's my first time writing something like this....im nervous  
> After publishing this chapter i have realised it isnt even that long- But i am tired, and i will hopefully add another chapter tomorrow!

Boogie started to make coffee it was around 11 am...kind of late for him but Sena's couch was insanely comfortable and last nights show tired him out. All he could think about was what to do, if he could even be good enough for Sena. His mind was running he was scared...but he really wanted to make Sena happy. Boogie had loved Sena ever sense they first met which was almost 11 years ago. He sighed and stirred Sena's coffee, he knew how he liked it.

Boogie knocked on Sena's door....waited a bit and finally he got a soft "Come in" he pushed the door open to find Sena sitting up looking at his phone. "Here" Boogie said handing Sena the coffee, "O thank you" Sena said softly, His eyes were visibly red...he had been crying. "Are you ok...what happened" Boogie said. Sena had put his phone down and wiped his eyes. "He wants to meet up again today....to...talk it over and get his stuff back" Sena's voice kept breaking 

Boogie sighed...."Do you want to see him?" 

"No...I was with him for 5 years...I don't want to do that again" He said smiling softly and took a sip off his coffee. He smiled "Just how i like it" Boogie smiled and kissed Sena's forehead. "Give me a box of his stuff and i'll do it for you, ok?" He asked looking at Sena. "Yea....i will. Are you sure tho" He seemed a bit nervous.

"Yea I don't want you to have to go threw that again." Boogie got up and patted Sena on the head, Brushing his fingers threw his soft pink hair.

\-----

After Sena gave boogie the box, he sighed and slowly took off his necklace too. It was beautiful something that only Ren or him knew Sena would like. "Are you going to be ok? Want me to pick up anything for you?" He asked. Sena thought for a second..."Maybe some ice cream...and some dinner would be nice" He said looking at the time. 3:49 it was already late, they spent most of the afternoon talking in Sena's bed.

Boogie gave Sena one last hug and closed the door behind him, he had the urge to beat the shit out of Ren for putting Sena threw that. 5 fucking years he thought to himself. Boogie walked down the stairs and pulled out his phone checking what cafe he was supposed to meet Ren at.

"Hey" Boogie said as he arrived, seeing Ren sitting there sipping his coffee like he did nothing angered Boogie so much. Ren looked up at him confused..."I didn't ask for you now did i?" He said in his cocky tone. "No you didn't but you are getting me. Now here's your shit" He dropped the box by Ren's feet. Boogie was so mad right now, Ren looked at the box and back at him. "Ok but i need to talk to Sena" He said, "Why?" He asked. "Because I am sorry and i want to make it up to him" He said. Boogie scoffed "You are an idiot aren't you?" 

"I am not" Ren said putting his coffee down and standing up

"What are you going to do?" Boogie asked.

"Nothing, i am not gonna waste my time on you. I will just go to Sena myself" He smirked 

"Sena doesn't want to see you" Boogie said he turned towards the door ready to head out.

"I have something to say so I am going to say it." He said

"Text or call him then, but if i see you around him again i'll knock that cocky smirk off your face" Boogie said 

Ren knew Boogie was not the type of person to act like this so he looked shocked by what he said.

"Well...i hope i don't see you again" Boogie turned around and left

Boogies heart was beating so hard. What was he doing, what did he think he was doing. He couldn't beat Ren up he knew Sena still slightly cared about him. He would never do that cause Sena would hate him

He almost passed the store so busy with his thoughts, Boogie looked around at the ice cream section picking out 2, Chocolate and strawberry, they mixed well and he knew Sena like strawberry.  
Boogie pulled out his phone, and texted Sena. Asking what he wanted for dinner.

"Ramen!" Sena sent back

Such a basic thing, he could've got anything but if it made Sena happy.  
He went to grab some ramen and headed over to the cashier, as he was checking out he got another text from Sena.

"Could you get some red wine please? and may we eat in your apartment i would like to take a bubble bath." Boogie read the message and smiled, Sena always bathed in Boogies apartment cause Sena's did not have a bathtub.

"Of course, How about i bring you some wine while you are in the bath? Might help you relax" Boogie sent back

"Hey sorry may i go grab a Wine?" He asked the cashier that was scanning his items. The cashier nodded and Boogied hurried to the Wine section grabbing Sena's favorite red wine, It was kind of expensive but Sena had taste.  
He hurried back to the register and paid for his stuff. 

Boogie checked his phone he got a message back from Sena.  
"Hurry back,,,,Ren is here and I don't know what to do" Boogie almost exploded. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and quickly headed back to the apartment complex. Thankfully it wasn't to far.  
Boogie made his way up the stairs to Sena's floor and down the hall he could see Ren standing there, Sena's hand on his chest trying to keep him from coming in.

"Ren I thought i told you not to come here." Boogie said his voice stern, he made his way to him and pushed him back from Sena with his arm. "Or what?" Ren said not even looking at him. Boogie sighed and handed Sena the bag, "Take this upstairs" Boogie said to Sena, meaning for him to go up to his apartment. Sena nodded and walked down the hall but before he got to the stairs he turned around and said, "Please don't contact me again." He made his ways up the stairs. Breathing heavily, Ren looked shocked Sena never said stuff like that. 

\-----

Sena put the bag on Boogies counter trying to take deep breaths, he broke down in tears and sat on Boogies floor. After a few minutes he heard the door open, he wiped his eyes and stood up. "Hi" he said looking at Boogie, Boogie grabbed Sena and held him tightly, rubbing his back slowly, "It will be ok i promise, i am here for you" Boogie tried his best to comfort Sena in anyway he could. "What happened?" Sena asked "With Ren?" He looked at Boogie, "Nothing I just sent him away, Why don't you get your bath ready and i will bring some Wine in when your ready" He smiled softly trying to reassure Sena everything was going to be ok.

Sena tried to read Boogie's face cause he felt like he wasn't telling him the whole truth but he couldn't, He smiled back and headed to Boogies bathroom,  
Sena pulled out his phone as the bath slowly filled up, he hesitantly blocked Ren, 5 years...yes Ren had done some bad things but he really loved him. 

"Hey guys....I was just wondering when the next band practice was going to be?" He sent to Jiluka's groupchat

"In 2 days :p , Does that work for you?" Zyean responded

"Yea perfect! We have fitting for the next music video soon too?" He sent back

"Yes I think that is tomorrow, Sigh it's hard being such a popular rock star :)" Ricko replied 

Sena snorted at that response and turned off the water. He tied up his hair, and stepped in to the warm bubbly water.  
Not much longer Boogie knocked on the door, "Come in" Sena said. Boogie smiled at him and put the glass of wine next to him. "You good? Are you sure you can do fitting tomorrow?" Boogie asked him "Yea, I actually enjoy it so it will help me get my mind off stuff." He smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Thank you Boogie..." "No problem, Sena...I...hope you feel safer here" Boogie said he wanted to so badly say that he Loved him but he couldn't. "Yea i am thank you" Sena replied leaning his head against the tub edge. Boogie bowed down and kissed Sena on the cheek. "Ok take your time" He walked out. 

Sena's face turned red and he stared at the bubbles moving around, his heart beating fast. "What the fuck is wrong with me" He said to himself, it was just a kiss on the cheek...why was his heart speeding up like this, Like when he loved someone...no absolutely not, he laughed. "I am not in love with Boogie, just very close" He said quietly slowly taking another sip of his wine.

\------

Not long after he got out of the bath, Boogie and him laid in Boogies bed, They were watching a movie it was hard for Sena to focus for some reason, his face still felt hot, Boogies arm was around him rubbing his shoulder softly. He tired to eat more ice cream to cool down, But each time Boogies arm went further up and brushed against his neck, he turned red again. Boogie noticed this and looked at Sena putting his hand against his cheek, "Are you ok..." He asked, "O-o yea just kind of hot from the bath" he replied. "I see" Boogie pulled Sena's hair back and put it up for him. "Does that feel better" He rubbed the back of Sena's neck. "Yea thank you" It didn't help, he got hotter.

"Hey...can i sleep here tonight? We can go to fitting together, sense it is early..i know i wont sleep if i am alone." He looked at Boogie. 

"You can always stay over, want me on the couch?" Boogie asked him.

Was Boogie giving up his bed for Sena,,,he almost freaked out. "O no no...we can just share if you want?" He said softly, "Ok! Your tooth brush is still here" He smiled. Sena blushed and nodded, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, Sena splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth. He put his hand on his cheek where Boogie had kissed him and started blushing again. "No..." Sena said and headed back to the bedroom. Boogie had already gotten ready for bed in his own bathroom. 

Boogie's apartment was much bigger then Sena's but more expensive. He didn't mind, he would never be able to live alone in such a big apartment.  
Boogie smiled at him and pulled the covers down so Sena could get in to the sheets. 

Sena looked at Boogie after he had gotten in and hugged him putting his head on Boogies chest, "Thank you" he said his voice breaking he started to cry a little. "Don't worry about it" Boogie rubbed his back and held him close.

Later Sena looked at Boogie who was fast asleep, Sena's heart started to beat faster, Boogie was so pretty when he slept. "Maybe.... i do love you, But i thought...i got over that." Sena said.

"Do i still love you?" Sena planted a kiss on Boogies forehead and snuggled against him going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school this week, sigh....I will be trying to update as much as i can!!!  
> also Semi nsfw no sexc scene yet just changing together!  
> also sorry for any mistakes its 10 30 for me and i had a hard day at school but i really wanted to write this, i hope it is to your liking

Sena made his way to the dressing room, sitting down in his chair. They had a fitting for their next music video, he tried to stay focus on what Ricko was saying but his mind kept slipping to last night. 

"Hey Sena!!!" Ricko waved his hand in front of him, it took Sena a minute to notice.

"O-o yea?" He said looking up, the makeup artist putting blush on his cheeks. 

"Are you ok? You seem out of it" Ricko said.

"O yea I am fine don't worry" Sena gave him a smile.

Zyean walked in waving and headed to the chair next to Boogie, Boogie.....He was all that was on Sena's mind at the moment. As the stylist brushed threw his long black, Sena's heart skipped a few beats for some odd reason, when he smiled standing up to get changed. The way his hair moved along with him or his tongue piercing showed when he laughed. 

"SENAAA" Zyean said loudly cause Sena to jerk his head up. 

"Damn you really are out of it today, it's time to take get fitted" Zyean said grabbing Sena by the arm and guiding him to the dressing room. 

"Hey, did you sleep ok" Boogie whispered putting his hand on Sena's back as the stylist tightened the thigh garters. 

"I did, thank you" He smiled back up his face turning slightly red. 

Boogie smiled back and headed over to where Zyean and Ricko were, having their shirts pinned to be brought in. Sena watched as once the pinning was done Boogie slipped his shirt off, Showing his toned skin, Sena had seen him shirtless many times...but this time just felt different. "Ok I need you guys to put on these, for our shoot, it will be quick." The manager said handing Sena his old outfit. The short black shorts and laced top along with his thigh high black sleek boots. "Come on, i know you must have a lot on your mind but the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave" Boogie said guiding Sena to the changing room. He closed the door behind him causing Sena to look at him in confusion, "Why are you with me?" he asked. "Cause there are only 2 changing rooms and Zyean and Ricko are in the other." He said taking off his skirt too, Boogie was still shirtless and now had no pants on, Sena's heart started beating so quickly he had never felt so panicked before, "What you staring at" Boogie laughed "uh-uh sorry haha nothing" Sena turned around and started changing too. He could feel Boogies eyes burning in to him. 

Sena's back was beautiful just like the rest of his body, pale and very smooth, it took Boogie everything in him not to glide his hands along his body, he wanted to feel every part of him. Boogie quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes before Sena could turn around. Sena struggled to get his boots on they were always so tight on his legs. 

"Hey can you help me?" He asked turning around holding his boot.

Boogie laughed a little and nodded "Sit down" He said.

Sena sat down as Boogie kneeled down and unzipped the boot, he slowly pulled on the boot trying not to hurt Sena to much, His hands went up to Sena's thighs as he slowly zipped up the back. It got stuck right around the beginning of his thigh, Boogie slipped his hand on to Sena's bare thigh and pushed just slightly so the zipper would go up, Having Boogies bare hands on Sena's thigh made his heart beat so quick his cheeks heated up. Boogies hand went up further he moved his hand more to the inner part of his thigh and finished zipping it up, Shivers went down Sena's spine. 

"T-thank you" Sena said as Boogie stood up after helping him with the second boot. Sena wanted to slap himself for stuttering. 

"Come on let's go" Boogie said pulling Sena up. 

\-------

"Boogie...put your arm around Sena's waist. Get close" The photographer said. 

"Ok" Boogie said without hesitating. He brought Sena closer pulling him in by the waist, Boogie loved being close to Sena he was so warm, and made him so happy. He smiled down at Sena and looked back at the camera.

"Perfect!!" The photographer said, Sena was in full panic mode, Boogie was so closed to him. Boogie could feel Sena relaxing under his touch, he had looked kind of tense the whole shoot. It made him happy knowing that Sena was comfortable around him. After the photographer was done with them it was Zyean and Ricko's turn.  
Boogie and Sena walked back to the changing room. "Here" Boogie handed Sena his clothing. "Thanks, Can you help me get these off?" he said sighly. "yea of course just come in with me." Boogie said as Sena followed him in to the changing room. He sat down and watched as Boogie unzipped the boot slowly trying not to catch any of his skin in the zipper. He pulled one off then the other, he looked up at Sena when he was done. 

So many things were racing threw Sena's mind.  
𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺?

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮?

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵..

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴

Sena leaned down as Boogie looked up at him and kissed him. Boogie looked shocked but didn't pull away, he could feel Sena's lipgloss rubbing off on to his lips. He pushed back putting his hand on Sena's cheek kissing him more just a bit rougher, Sena felt Boogies piercing they were warm...it felt different, not bad....just different.  
Sena pulled away. 

"I AM SO SORRY" He covered his mouth, "I-i don't know what came over me...Boogie i am so sorry" He said trying to search his face for how he was feeling but Boogie just smiled. 

"Shh" He said as he leaned in to kiss Sena again, wrapping his arms around Sena's small body. It felt so good he couldn't help it.

He stopped and looked at him, he was bright red. "Sorry....was that to forward" Boogie asked. 

"I-i can't do this i just broke up with my boyfriend" Sena got up quickly and left going to the other changing room. Quickly undressing and pulling on his black ripped jeans and shirt, not as nice as he usually liked to dress but the only clothes he had at Boogies place.

Boogie sat there, he felt so bad... he shouldn't have pushed it.... he wanted to beat himself up.

\-----

Boogie stepped outside in to the nice cool air, it was almost dark, the day went by so quickly. "Hey are you gonna join us at Ricko's? We are gonna have a sleepover" Zyean asked. "Yea, count me in" He smiled and followed them as they headed back to Ricko, Sena was talking to Zyean completely ignoring Boogie, he understood though he shouldn't have pushed. He sped up a little and was walking by Ricko now.

"Did something happen to Sena and you when you guys went back to change?" Ricko asked looking over at him.

"Uhm not really....why do you ask?" He said

"Wow Boogie lying as easily as you breathe, Sena came out it looked like he had been crying." Ricko said his tone got a bit harsher. 

Boogie looked down at his feet. "We kissed....but I think I pushed to much" Boogie replied.

"Boogie I have known you as long as you have known Sena, i know you love him, but he has scars, he has been hurt... he just left him boyfriend. Don't rush...Take your time please, let Sena heal as best as he can" Ricko said putting a hand on Boogies arm.

Boogie wasn't the type to cry but he could feel the tears form in his eyes, But before he knew it they made it too Ricko's. Sena sat on the couch with Ricko and Zyean sat on the floor, that left the chair open which was good furthest from Sena. They started talking about future plans for their band, what they want to change, ideas for future live shows, and so on. 

"I am gonna grab some beer, anyone want some?" Zyean asked as he pushed himself off the floor.

Boogie and Ricko raised their hands, Sena wasn't much of a drinker so it was normal for him not to drink when the rest were. 

Zyean came back with 3 beers and handed them one, Boogie opened his and downed it, he wasn't a lightweight so it was ok, Zyean and Ricko on the other hand were. They chatted a bit more and played some card games, the whole time Sena didn't really look at Boogie, that hurt...but before they knew it Zyean and Ricko were knocked out the beer cans had piled up, "They are gonna have a bad hangover" Boogie said as Sena got up to get blankets for them. "Yup you bet" He said as he draped blankets over their bodies so they didn't get to cold. Boogie downed his third beer then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Sena was already there washing his face. He didn't look at Boogie when he got finished...

"Sena..i am sorry i shouldn't have pushed you like that." He said as he grabbed his tooth brush, hoping Ricko or one of the chicks he always brought over didn't use it.

"It's fine, i shouldn't have started it when i wasn't ready" He put moisturizer on his face and slowly rubbed it in looking at Boogie threw the mirror who was brushing his teeth. 

"I am going to the guest room...you can take Ricko's" Sena said pulling his hair up and leaving the bathroom, his heart burned and tears threatened his eyes, he wanted to just cry and hold Boogie, he wanted to know why he felt this way. 

𝘋𝘰 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮?

𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬?

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮....

These thoughts raced around Sena's mind as he crawled under the covers, the tears rolled down his cheeks, he muffled his sobs with a pillow and pulled the covers over his head.

\-----

Boogie finished washing his face and headed to Ricko's room, the guest room was right next to it. He stared at the door for a few minutes before going in to the room and laying down, his head hurt his mind was full of thoughts, questions he wanted answers too. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦?

𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺?

𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮?

𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮....

𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘬?

Boogie tried to ignore them but they just keep coming. He picked up his phone and went to Sena and his messages, 

"Hey are you awake?" He typed in, he hesitated before hitting send.

Sena's phone light up as he got a message, He sat up and wiped his eyes, reading what Boogie had sent. He opened it...it took him a minute to start typing a reply, but before he could, it said he was typing so Sena stopped.

"I am sorry, i real am. That was selfish of me...I hope i didn't scare you." He sent hoping if Sena was asleep he wouldn't wake him up.

Sena smiled slightly and started typing back. "It is ok....i am sorry for worrying you...i feel like i have something important to tell you but..I need to sort my feelings out, so please be patient with me?" He sent and Boogie saw it immediately. 

"Of course, I understand. Do you want to come sleep next to me? I only ask cause i could hear you crying...and if you need to cry at least do it in my arms" He said he got nervous and almost deleted it but it was to late Sena had seen it.  
But soon enough there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said, Sena opened the door and looked at him, his eyes were bloodshot, "Come here" He opened his arms and Sena walked toward him crawling up in to bed and hugging him, almost crying immediately, he felt so safe with Boogie...maybe he really did love him. "It is ok...I am right here, try to sleep" Boogie said pulling the covers up on Sena and rubbing his back, "What did i do wrong....why did he cheat....i thought he loved me" Sena said his voice cracking, this hurt Boogie so much. "You didn't do anything wrong... he was just an asshole you are perfect.....and you will find the right one soon..."He said kissing the top of Sena's head. He wanted to tell him how he would do anything for him and how he could be the one. "Are you sure" Sena sniffed and held on tightly..."Yea i am....I will wait for you no matter how long it takes you to heal" Boogie coughed realizing what he just said, "I mean whoever is the right one, sorry i am kind of tired..." He sighed hoping Sena didn't look to much in to that. Sena felt his heart speed up a little, He thought to himself....that sounded nice..."Thank you" He said as he tried falling asleep, Boogie kissed his forehead and rubbed his back as he drifted to sleep, "I will always wait for you Sena...I love you" He whispered.

\-----

Boogie sighed and dragged himself out of bed, he could hear noise coming from the kitchen, he walked in to two slugs, Ricko and Zyean groaning as Sena shoved Coffee and medicine in their face, "I told you dumbasses" He said sternly it was cute seeing Sena being strict on them.

"Do you feel better?" He asked looking at him as he grabbed himself some coffee.

"Yea thank you, i am going to get dressed make sure these things take their medicine" he said and laughed walking away. 

"Hey Boogie....I know you are in love with Sena,,,Just ask him out already." Zyean said almost a bit to loudly.

"Hey shut up" Boogie glared at him. "How did you even know... and i can't he isn't ready" he said looking at the two blobs of skin on the table.

"It is undeniable" Ricko said... "You always have"

Boogie looked down "Undeniable huh" he thought to himself.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i make Boogie putting Sena's boot way to sexual??? Yea probably. Would i do it again to tease yall?? Yup without a doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating as often, i have school i should be able to update more this week cause online school!

Sena's phone started ringing it was Ricko, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey i know you went home to get some rest but later Boogie, Zyean and I are going to the club do you want to join us?" Ricko asked

"I am not sure....maybe just give me the address and if i feel like it i'll come." He said as he poured himself some tea.

"Ok! I will I hope to see you there, also just know im here for you." Ricko said his tone getting softer.

"I will thank you, bye bye" He smiled and hung up, heading to his couch. 

He wasn't sure if he should go or not, he wanted to but he didn't know if he should see Boogie again....he didn't want to fall for him more. He was his band mate it would never work....

He sighed to himself and sipped his tea as he flipped threw the tv channels it was only 4:40 he had time to decide, knowing they wouldn't go till later.

\-----

Sena slowly fixed his hair as he studied his face in the mirror, he finally made the decision to go. He slipped on his shoes and pulled down his skirt a little so it wasn't to short. He locked his door behind him and headed down the stairs, he got a bit more excited at he got closer he couldn't wait to see Boogie again, even though it had only been a few hours. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. 

"Heyyy I am here where are you guys sitting," He texted Ricko as he got himself a drink at the bar, nothing strong,

"Back table, turn around i see your pink hair" Ricko said 

Sena laughed and turned around he stuck out but he didn't mind he loved it. He saw them and headed back weaving threw the dancing people, making it to the table and sitting down next to Zyean.  
"Hey! you came im glad" Zyean hugged him and smiled.  
"Yea thought i would get out of the house hahah" He laughed and looked at Boogie who was smiling at him.

"I have a lot of energy right now I am going to go dance," He said as he finished off his drink and stood up. He just needed to get his energy out, seeing Boogie made his heart race so much.

He saw some other guy dancing by himself and decided to join him, they got closer and he could feel his body rubbing against his, He didn't mind he knew he should be careful but he was in the view of his friends so he felt safe, he just needed to let lose.

Boogie watched as Sena was dancing with this guy, he sighed and stood up. " I am going to go dance too." he said.  
"Boogie....Don't do anything stupid." Ricko said. He smiled and went to the table next to them asking one of the girls there, who quickly said yes. They made their way to the dance floor and started dancing not to far from Sena. Boogie had no idea what he was doing, he felt like he was trying to make Sena jealous but why? Sena didn't even like him...or so he thought.  
Sena noticed Boogie dancing with this girl who was all over him, his heart speeded up and he moved closer to the guy, which was a stupid idea cause he started to get a bit to handsy. 

Boogie watched noticing Sena changed and he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Sena looked at him with a pleading look, it took Boogie a minute to realise the guy's hands were slipping up his skirt. 

"I am sorry i need to go" He said to the girl and headed over the Sena grabbing the guys hand, Ricko and Zyean noticed this and quickly got up putting themself between Boogie and the man before it could go anywhere bad. "Don't do this Boogie" Ricko said. 

Boogie let go of the guy and just stared him down till he walked away, Sena behind him pulling his skirt down more. "Are you ok" Zyean asked 

"Yea..." He said as they headed back to the table, Boogie sat down next to him and put his jacket over his legs. "Be careful you should know these guys don't care if you ask them to stop" His tone was stern is threw Sena off but he didn't say anything, He just picked at the chips in front of him. 

Ricko and Zyean were at the bar drinking more, "I am not dragging them home." Sena said softly. Boogie laughed. "Should i stop them before they get to wasted?" Boogie asked. "Yea, let's just go" Sena stood up and so did Boogie, Boogie walked behind him. "Do you want my jacket?" Boogie asked because Sena was holding the back of his skirt. "O yea..." He said as he took it and wrapped it around his waist. He felt a bit safer. 

"Hey drunkies we are going" Sena said grabbing their jackets and dragging them out of the club.  
"Go home and sleep." He said zipping up their jackets so they didn't catch a cold. Ricko was the most sober out of them. "I'll make sure he makes it...Boogie walk with Sena home" He smiled and started heading home.  
"It isn't late....want to head to the arcade?" Sena said looking at Boogie. "Do you want to?" He asked knowing Sena might have been tired. "Yea, I don't want to go home yet," He smiled and they headed down the busy street. Boogie pulled in Sena closer so he didn't get pulled back threw all the people. 

\------

Sena laughed as he swerved the wheel right trying to get away from Boogie who was on his ass. "HEY!!!" He said laughing more Boogie sped past him. "HAHA third win!" Boogie laughed and got off the fake car, Sena pouted..."Come on lets move to another game" Boogie said as he helped Sena out. "You are just to good for me." He laughed and looked around, he meant that in two ways. "Hey can we do the claw thing?" He asked looking up at Boogie as he tugged on his arm. "Yea sure" They headed that way and Boogie put in a coin. "Do you wanna try?" He asked 

"No no you go" Sena smiled softly he had practiced this game for years, Boogie took ahold of the control and tried to navigate his way to a teddy bear. He pressed the button letting the claw go down, but it missed....Boogie put another coin in and tried again, he was determined to get it for Sena. Sena smiled watching him fail a few more times before Boogie hit his head against the glass. "Here let me try" Sena smirked as he put a coin in and made his way to the teddy bear Boogie was trying to get, he pressed the button when he felt confident about it and he got it first try, Boogie looked at him wide eyed as Sena smirked and grabbed the toy from the machine. "H-how did you- but you were....so...." Boogie stumbled over his words...."YOU SET ME UP" Boogie said realizing Sena's master plan. Sena laughed and handed the stuffed animal over to Boogie. "Here for you" He smiled as Boogie took it and looked at it with a big smile on his face. 

He felt so happy, even though he got set up. "Thank you, but it is getting late we should head back, we have the day off tomorrow...Want to go shopping with me?" He asked looking up from the toy. Sena nodded "Yea...I need some more clothes." Boogie laughed at that "WHATTTT i doo i got rid of lots!" Sena said. But he did he gave a lot of his clothes which he didn't wear anymore to charity. "OK!!! I believe you, You can help me get some clothes too" Boogie said as they walked out, The night life was very active where they lived which was nice. "Now lets go home, I can tell you are getting tired" Boogie said as he helped Sena walk back, His shoes started to effect his feet.

Once they got back Sena stood in his door way looking at Boogie who started to make his way to the stairs. He turned around and smiled at him. "Get some good rest, We are leaving early!!" He said before he disappeared around the corner. Sena's heart started to calm down he always got so happy around Boogie. 

When he started to get in to his pjs he realized he still had Boogies jacket around his waist. He pulled it up to his face and smelled it slowly. It smelled good, like Boogie which made him so happy. He felt kind of creepy but the smell made him so happy. 

He made his way in to his bed pulling his blankets up around him and held Boogie's jacket to his face, taking deep breaths and slowly falling asleep. He felt so warm and safe, if only it was Boogie himself.

Boogie laid down and held the animal close to him, it had been so long sense he had slept with stuffed animals but Sena gave him this so he was going to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter....i hope you are ok with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating recently,,,i have been kind of stressed recently, i hope u enjoy this chapter. I am going to try to take my time writing it so it is a good chapter!

Boogie brushed a lose strand out of his face before knocking on Sena's door, It was not long before Sena opened it giving Boogie a big smile.

"Hi!" Sena said

"Hi, aren't you happy today." Boogie said as Sena locked the door behind him.

"Well!! Look i got a new skirt, it came in yesterday when i wasn't home" Sena gave Boogie a twirl showing off his new pink skirt, He had matched it with some black thigh highs, and a over sized shirt.

"You look great." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sena's shoulder as they left their apartment complex.  
Sena felt his heart speed up when he put his arm around him. 

It didn't take them long to get to the main shopping street sense they lived so close, They walked around looking in to a few shop windows, "Hey, look" Sena said pointing at one of the windows.  
Boogie walked up to him and looked in the window, there was a beautiful pair of earrings, silver with a light pink crystal in the middle, They had a silver tear drop at the end the shinned in the sun. "Wow those are really pretty" Boogie said, Sena sighed. "I need to focus on pants...i only have skirts" He let out a small laugh and stood back up. Boogie kept looking at them, Until Sena tugged on him a little. He stood up too and they walked down the street, "Here I know they have cute pants here" Sena said holding Boogies hand and pulling him in. 

Boogie was watching Sena as he looked threw some pants, Mostly skinny jeans, usually black. Sena didn't often wear blue jeans.  
"Hey I am going to run down to the convince store and get an energy drink, want one?" Boogie asked as Sena looked at shirts.

"Yes please" Sena smiled at him as Boogie walked out of the store.

Boogie passed the store with the earrings on his way back from getting energy drinks, Before he knew it he was pulling his wallet out and watching the store clerk wrap them up.  
"Good choice Sir, i bet she will love them" She said handing him the back as he took his card out of the terminal. Boogie nodded and walked out, He slipped the small box in to his bag, He wanted to surprise Sena with them. 

\----

Sena walked out of the changing room and looked at Boogie who was scrolling threw his phone.  
"What do you think?" Sena asked, Boogie looked up from his phone Sena had tried on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips, "They look good but that rip comes up to high." Boogie said pointing at the rip in the pants. Sena laughed "What are you my boyfriend" Sena's heart sped up when he said that. Boogie shot him a smirk, "Ok i'll go try the other pair." 

Sena went back in to the changing room, He slipped off his pants and put the other ones on they were to small. Sena sighed and stuck his head out of the changing room, "Hey Boogie I picked the wrong size...Can you grab me another" Sena asked handing Boogie the pair of pants. "Of course i'll be back" He said trying to hold back his laugh.

Boogie grabbed a bigger size but before heading back a Pink oversized off the shoulder sweater caught his eye. It was pink and Sena always looked good in oversized stuff, He grabbed one and headed back. 

Knocking on the door, Sena poked his head out. "Here is the bigger size, and i saw this sweater...i thought it would look good on you" He smiled and handed Sena the stuff, Sena's face started to heat up when he closed the door. Boogie was really like his boyfriend, grabbing clothes for him, and telling him what would look good on him, Maybe he was just over thinking cause he liked him. He shook his head and slipped the pants on. These fit, and then the oversized sweater, it went just past his butt and it hung off the shoulder being held up by the black undershirt under it. 

"I like it" Sena said walking out smiling. Boogie looked up him he was absolutely beautiful, His hair was down and pushed over his shoulder on one side, the other side bare showing his collar bone and pale skin. "Boogie?" Sena said, Boogie snapped out of it and looked up at him, "You look amazing" He said. Sena smiled and went back to the changing room so he could purchase the items. 

\----

Boogie sipped his water as he waited for Sena to return from the bathroom, They had stopped to eat some lunch at a small restaurant, He pulled out the small box and rubbed his finger along the ribbon, He didn't know when the right time was to give it to Sena. He quickly put it back away when he saw Sena heading back his way. 

Sena sat down and pushed his hair behind his ear, "Did you order?" He asked looking at Boogie, "Yea i did, would you like another water?" Boogie asked, as Sena's glass was getting low. "No it is ok" He said sitting back. 

"Are you ok Boogie" Sena asked Boogie seemed to be very in his head today. 

"Yea i am, i am sorry, can we stop by the shoe store next i need some boots. Mine are all torn up now Boogie laughed slightly. 

Sena sighed "You need more then one pair of shoes." He said looking at Boogie who was looking out in to the restaurant. 

"Ah there is our food." Boogie smiled at waiter as he sat down their plates.

"O that looks good" Sena said looking at the pasta Boogie ordered, "Hey keep your eyes off my food," He laughed and grabbed a fork full pushing it toward Sena who opened his mouth. Boogie almost dropped the fork, Sena smiled at him and nodded. "It is good" He said as he went to his own food. 

Boogie laughed he could never order something without Sena wanting to try some, He found it absolutely adorable and got accustomed to feeding him the first bite. 

They didn't really talk much while eating to focused on the food. 

Sena smiled at the waiter as he took the plates away, "How long did you have those boots" Sena said looking at Boogie who was pulling out his wallet, But before he could lay his card down he swatted Boogie's hand away and laid his card down. "I am paying for this...You can do dinner?" He said with a smile.

"Well lets get an expensive dinner then" He put his card away.

"Why are you trying to spoil me" Sena said as Boogie stood up grabbing Sena's coat and helping him out. 

"You work really hard you deserve it, plus you need to spend money on clothes" He laughed, Sena just pouted. 

"You need new shoes so come on" Sena said grabbing Boogies hand and pulled him down the street. 

Boogie wrapped his fingers between Sena's so they were properly holding hand, Sena tried to hide his blush but Boogie noticed and poked his cheeks. "You are adorable" He said Sena turned red and hid his face behind his hair.

"Hey don't hide from me." Boogie smiled pushing Sena's hair back. "I am just complimenting you." Sena looked the other way and squeezed Boogie's hand. They arrived to the shoe store and looked around Sena let go of Boogie's hand to walk toward a pair of shoes, Boogie watched him as he picked them up, They were a nice sleek black, nothing to over the top. "What about these" Sena asked looking at Boogie who had a smile on his face. "What, why are you smiling" Sena said pinching Boogie's cheek. "Nothing I like them, Should we get you a pair too?" He said jokingly, "Hmmm they are to plain for me, what about these?" Sena walked over to a pair similar to the one's he had grabbed for Boogie. But they had more of a heel, with a silver back. "Those would look nice on you, Why don't you try them on." He said, Sena nodded and went up to the store clerk asking for the two boots in their sizes. 

Boogie slipped them on and walked around a little, checking in the mirror. They were comfortable they looked a lot like the combat boots he had before. Sena walked behind Boogie and looked at him. "They look good, what do you think?" Sena asked, Boogie looked down they made him a bit taller and they suited the outfit he was wearing. "You should wear them with this, it looks good." Boogie said. Sena smiled and hugged Boogie, "Thank you for doing this with me, i am having a lot of fun." Sena said letting go and grabbing the boxes so they could pay. Boogie took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

They walked out, Boogie had put his old shoes on wanting to save the new ones for an outfit that would suit it better. Sena had kept them on and looked at Boogie with a smile, "What should we do now?" Sena asked. Boogie thought for a second then looked back at Sena, "How does watching the sunset up in the park before we go have dinner?" He asked the park was kind of far away, so they could take the bus and there were good restaurants around that area. Sena nodded, "I like that idea, where is the bus stop though." He asked, "I think up there but we have to get off the street." He grabbed Sena's hand and they headed up the shopping street.

\---

"Why isn't coming" Sena was getting impatient, Boogie looked at him and back at his phone looking at where the bus was, "10 minutes" He said pulling Sena in. It was getting chilly and he didn't want him to catch a cold.  
"Are you cold?" He asked him looking at Sena who was focused in the direction of where the bus would come from. "A little, but i'll be ok" He said smiling, pushing himself against Boogie to keep them warm. Not long after the bus arrived and Boogie let Sena go first, He scanned his bus card and went to the back of the bus. There weren't many people a few older people sat near the front and a couple near the middle. Boogie walked back before the bus started up again and sat down. "Sena...." He looked at Sena who was staring at the couple ahead of them. "Yea....sorry" He said as he looked down at his feet.

He missed being in a relationship, someone to hold him and comfort him. Of course he had Boogie....as a friend, he wanted more but he didn't even know if he was ready. He took a deep breath and looked up at Boogie who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked as the bus pulled to a stop.

"Yea...I am just kind of tired, Is this our stop?" He asked looking out the window.

"No, three more stops." He said as he looked at his phone to check the stops.

Sena leaned his head against Boogie's shoulder and looked out the window as the bus went down the street, The sun was going to set soon, he hoped they would get there in time.

\-------

Boogie held Sena's hand as they went up a hill to a bench that looked in the direction of the sunset. Sena held on trying not to slip, but the stairs were very old and messed up.  
Boogie sat down and Sena sat close to him, the sun had already started to set, The lanterns turning on lighting up the stair way behind them. 

The sky was a beautiful shade of oranges and soft reds, Sena pulled out his phone to take a picture, he wanted to remember this.

So many thoughts were going threw his head, Boogie sat there quietly. As Sena snapped the picture he got a notification from Ren....he quickly put his phone back in his jacket. Boogie didn't know when to give him the present, it seemed like the perfect moment, but was this the right thing to do? Boogie took a deep breath taking in the fresh air, "Sena....I" He was cut off, "I love you" Sena said looking at Boogie who's eyes widen. "Not like a friend.....like I genuinely love you, but I don't think I am ready yet...." He said Boogie stayed quiet for awhile, "Boogie..." Sena looked at him trying to read his expression. "I love you too..." Boogie bent down and pulled out the small box with the earrings.

"I just said I wasn't ready now your proposing" Sena said

"No you dumb ass open it." He said giving the box to Sena.

Sena took it from Boogie and undid the ribbon opening it, to reveal the earrings he had been looking at, "Boogie..." Boogie interrupted him "Don't say anything, they are for you" He said looking at Sena who was smiling. "Thank you" He said he took them out and pushed them in his ear, pulling his hair back so Boogie could see.  
"I knew they would suit you" He laughed softly and smiled back at him.

"You know....when I saw I love you, I mean I want to be with you" Sena said looking at the sunset, it was almost fully gone. "Yea....and do you know that I have liked you sense I first met you" He said still looking at Sena. 

Sena looked at him...."What" Sena asked, "Wow you were the only one that didn't notice, Zyean and Ricko did before I even told them" He said looking down.  
"Can I kiss you?" Sena asked, Boogie looked up from his feet and nodded letting Sena lean in and kiss his lips softly.

They were soft, kind of cold he moved in closer and pulled away to see if Boogie had any reaction, Sena could feel himself blushing.  
"Will you wait for me?" Sena asked Boogie, He pulled Sena back in kissing him more, the sun had fully disappeared the only light was the city, "Of course" Boogie said wrapping his arms around Sena holding him close. "Please don't fall out of love with me Boogie" Sena said he didn't want to cry but it felt good to get those three words off his chest. 

"Never...now are you hungry...."Boogie said, All Sena could do was laugh "You are ridiculous, but yea can we just sit here....like this before we go" Sena asked as he wrapped his arms around Boogie..."Of course" He said rubbing Sena's back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my last week of school for 3 weeks, so expect more updates!
> 
> This is also kind of a shorter chapter compared to the last one, but i hope you still enjoy it!

"Ok but what are we now" Sena said over the noise of the bar, "What do you mean?" Boogie asked taking a bite of his burger. 

"Well...you love me right" Sena asked causing Boogie to almost choke on his burger. "Yea but you said you weren't ready so nothing has changed" He said cutting a bite of his burger and shoving it in Sena's mouth before he could say more. Sena pouted and ate it, "Nice way to shut me up" He said laughing, Sena looked at Boogie and just admired him face, he had a slim nose and kind of small lips, but they suited his piercings. "Stop staring at me before I kiss you again" He said as he finished the burger. "Is that meant to be a threat? And I don't think friends normally kiss like that" Sena laughed and stood up "I am going to the bathroom, I'll be back. Are you paying?" Sena asked Boogie, He nodded as Sena walked away and he pulled out his card grabbing his stuff and going up to the register.

Sena washed his hands and dried them off, heading out of the bathroom. He weaved his way threw the crowd and grabbed on to Boogies jacket. "Hi" He said Boogie smiled at him as they headed out. "Do you want to take a taxi home? I don't think the busses run at this time," Boogie said as they stood outside. "Yea sure...Do you want to spend the night? I'll make breakfast." He said as Boogie waved down a taxi, He opened the door and let Sena get in first. "Really you making breakfast?" Boogie said as he gave the address to the driver. 

Sena punched his arm softly, "I can make pancakes?" He said looking out the window. "That sounds good." Boogie smiled to himself, he knew they weren't official yet but Sena was almost his. He felt so warm and almost completed. Before they knew it they were home, It went faster then the bus did of course. 

Boogie helped Sena out and thanked the driver before he left, Sena leaned against Boogie, he was tired and really wanted to sleep. "Come on sleepy lets make it to your bed" He laughed and Sena groaned back. Sena unlocked his door and took off his shoes putting them nicely to the side.

"Are you sure you want me to spend the night you seem really tired" Boogie said looking at Sena. 

"Yea please, I don't really want to be alone..." He took off his coat and hung it up, Boogie did the same.

Sena walked to his bedroom and Boogie slowly followed behind, Sena sat down and looked at his phone.

"Sena something happened before you told me you loved me" Boogie said...Sena felt his face warm up.

He unlocked his phone and handed it to Boogie, "Can you delete the message from Ren" He said his voice almost breaking. Boogie looked at him and took the phone from him. 

Boogie opened the message not bothering to read it, he wasn't in the mood to get pissed off. "Here" Boogie handed the phone back, he could tell Sena was in pain, "Why did you tell me you loved me" Boogie asked. "Because I do...and I didn't want to wait." Sena said he blinked back the tears and stood up pulling off his clothes and slipping in to sweatpants and a shirt. Boogie laid down already in sweatpants that he had left here, Sena crawled in and put his head by Boogie. "You love me back right" Sena asked, looking at Boogie. He nodded and looked back at Sena. 

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Boogie asked.

"How about we ask the guys if they want to do a practice....we have another live coming up soon." Sena said. Boogie pulled out his phone and sent a message to the groupchat asking if they wanted to do a practice tomorrow. 

"I really want to be with you..." Sena said his eyes burning.

"Don't force yourself, I will wait as long as I have to. I love you Sena" Boogie said pulling Sena closer. Sena smiled at him and kissed him softly. 

"Thank you Boogie" He closed his eyes and drifted off, Boogie rubbed his back and held him close.

\-----

Boogie yawned and rolled over, feeling around for Sena. He opened his eyes and the bed was empty he looked up, and sat up. He could smell food so he crawled out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Sena was making pancakes and humming to himself as took the pancake off the stove, Boogie walked up behind him and smiled grabbing one of the pancakes. "Hey!! You need to wait" Sena said covering the pancakes and throwing them in the oven so they stay warm, And Boogie can't get them. "Aww I am hungry" Boogie pouted and hugged Sena from the back. 

"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you." Sena said as he turned around and hugged Boogie before pushing him towards the table.

Boogie sat down and yawned again rubbing his head, his hair had fallen out and he lost the hair tie somewhere in the bed. Sena placed down two plates and sat across from Boogie who had looked up and cut a piece putting it in Sena's face. "I have my own" He said looking at Boogie, "I know but I like giving you the first bite" He smiled and Sena blushed taking the bite Boogie had offered him. "Thank you" Sena smiled as Boogie took a bite himself smiling at Sena. "It's amazing, and we have practice at 1:00 " Boogie said. Sena nodded and looked at the clock it was already 12:00 but they had time to get ready. 

"Well let's not be late." Sena said, he looked down and kept eating.

\----------

Zyean yawned stretching back, they were sitting outside it was already dark, Ricko was smoking and Sena sat far away from him, he hated the smell.

"That practice sounded good, you have gotten amazing Sena" Ricko said smiling at Sena who smirked.

"Zyean do you know when the next live is?" Boogie asked, he had just walked out from using the restroom.

"Yea it is next month i think" Zyean said he stole Ricko's cig and took the last drag before throwing it away.

Ricko looked at him disappointedly but Zyean just smiled and laughed. Sena stood up and went to sit next to Zyean now that the smoke was gone. 

"Are we going to do anything before?" Sena asked.

Ricko shook his head, "We just need to do some more practice." 

Boogie nodded in agreement, and stuck his hands in his pockets it was getting cold. Sena looked at him and stood up wrapping his scarf around Boogie, "You can return it later" He smiled. "Hey Sena i'm cold toooo" Ricko said.

"You have a scarf" Sena said looking back at Ricko and sticking his tongue out.

Boogie had to hold back his laugh. Ricko looked at him and winked. He knew something good had happened between them. Zyean hadn't catched on just yet, Boogie picked up his bass "I am going to head to my friends tonight, I'll see you guys later. Make sure to get home safe" He waved as he walked away.

Boogie pulled up the scarf it smelled like Sena which made his face warm up, he was heading to his friends house to take care of his dog sense he was out for the night and wouldn't be back till late the next day. It wasn't very far from the studio so when he got there he grabbed his extra key and unlocked it. The dog jumped up on Boogie, as he entered. He gave him a few pets before he walked to the kitchen to get him and the dog some food.

He sighed and sat down on the couch stretching out, he had a good day the practice had made him tired so he knew he was going to sleep well tonight. All Boogie could think of was Sena he felt so happy to know that he loved him but at the same time he didn't want to push. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face as he laid down and turned on the tv to distract himself.

\---------

Sena sat on his kitchen counter poking at the food he had picked up, For some reason he wasn't as hungry before. He had a lot on his mind, and he decided to go on a walk, it might have been dark but that didn't worry Sena very much. He pulled his sneakers on and zipped up his jacket as he opened his door, leaving the food on the counter...it wasn't very good anyways.

He thought maybe he would be some more up on his walk.

Sena walked threw the park, it was kind of cold. But the coat kept him warm enough, he had forgotten he gave his scarf to Boogie.

Boogie....He really wanted to be with him, it's not that he didn't trust him, he really did. But Sena didn't want to hurt their friendship, Sena yawned and took the exit out of the park so he could get some decent dinner.  
Boogie stopped at a restaurant, he was suddenly craving Yakitori. He sat down at a table and pulled out his phone, Looking threw his twitter before the waiter came up.

He ordered his food and sipped his water as he waited, Sena was sat by the window so he could look out on to the nightlife, It was busy people walked in and out, Couples held each other as they walked to stay warm, Some people walked in a hurry, and others met up with their friends. Sena loved watching people, not in a creepy way, he just enjoyed making up stories about their life. 

After Sena ate he paid and headed home, It had gotten a bit chillier outside, so he had to zip up his coat all the way, and put his hands in his pockets.

\---------

Boogie stood up and stretched as he headed to the bathroom, He washed his face and let his hair down, running his fingers threw his hair. He felt the dog rub against his leg and he bent down to pet him.

He laid down on the couch and turned the tv down not all the way, but enough so he could sleep. He didn't feel like falling asleep in complete silence, his mind was full of thoughts. About Sena and the band.

Sena laid in his bed and decided to send Boogie a goodnight message he already missed him,

"Goodnight! I hope you sleep well," Sena sent. 

It didn't take long for Boogie to answer. 

"Goodnight Sena, I hope you sleep well too. Sweet dreams" Boogie put his phone down and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not good at dog names so its, the dog.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for it being so long,  
> also this chapter is pretty much just Sex........enjoy that
> 
> NSFW!!!! Gay sex, slight hair pulling

1 month later.

Sena wiped his sweat off on a towel that was given to each one of them, They had just finished their live.   
Zyean came in after Ricko and wrapped an arm around Sena, "That was amazing" He said.

"Zyean.......you stink. Get off me" Sena said pinching his sides.

Zyean laughed and backed off, Boogie had come in a little later, he went to use the restroom first.

"Boogie, want to walk home together?" He asked as he hugged Ricko and threw his guitar over his shoulder.   
"Are you guys leaving now?" Ricko asked. 

"Yea, We have to plan the tour tomorrow, so you guys should go home too." Boogie said as he picked up his stuff, They had tour the following week, just around Japan. It was going to take them about 2 months. So they had to plan places to stay in advance.

After they said there goodbyes Boogie and Sena headed towards their bus stop.

"Hey Boogie, can you stay at my place tonight I want to talk to you." Sena said as they waited for their bus to come, The weather was getting warmer, spring was coming.

"Yea don't you want to talk about it now?" Boogie asked looking at Sena, he was looking at the cars going by.

"No, when we are inside my place." He replied not looking at him. 

Boogie didn't want to push any further so he looked out on to the road.

\--------

Boogie sat his bass down by the door with his shoes, Sena had already gone in to the kitchen and started making tea. "You can sit down" He said as he grabbed some cups.

Boogie went to sit down and watched as Sena grabbed the tea bags, and set them in the cups. Once the water was boiling, he poured it in the cups, setting it in front of Boogie with some honey. "What did you want to talk about?" Boogie asked as he poured some honey in.

"We have a two month tour, which means we will be stuck together for two months." He sat down in front of Boogie.

"Yea?" Boogie was confused. 

"Will you date me after tour?" Sena looked at him. 

Boogie spit out his tea. "What?" 

Sena sighed, "What is with you and spitting stuff out" He grabbed some napkins. 

"I asked if you would date me after the tour. We will have break then, we can go somewhere. Or just stay here" Sena said as he wiped down the table. 

"Y-yes, but why after...?" He asked.

"Because, i think being stuck with you for that long, I'll know if I really am ready." Sena said.

Boogie laughed and grabbed Sena's hand, He kissed the top of it and looked at him, "Of course," He smiled.

Sena's face turned red he managed to stay calm threw that but it was all coming to him now.  
Why is he getting flushed now, it was such a stupid thing to get embarrassed for.

"Boogie...." He looked at him, Boogie was still holding his hand, "Will you kiss me" Sena asked. He wanted to feel something, he wanted to be held, and loved. He loved Boogie but he was scared.

Boogie stood up and went to where Sena was standing pulling him in and planting a kiss on his lips, His lips were soft, the still had some lipstick on, Sena wrapped his arms around Boogie, Boogie was taller then him, not by much. But he had to bend down a little to reach Sena. 

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, he had to pull away to breathe, Sena looked at him. "Will you sleep with me...." Sena was being serious, he really did want this, Boogie looked at him, he could tell when Sena was lying, but it seemed he was being serious about this. 

"Are you sure" Boogie cupped Sena's cheeks in his hands. Sena nodded and grabbed his arm, taking him towards his bedroom. 

Sena got on to his bed wrapping his arms around Boogies neck and kissed him more, deeper....His tongue slipped in to Boogie's mouth. He could feel Boogies tongue move around being careful with him.   
Sena pulled on Boogie's shirt, he got the hint and slipped his shirt off, He tried so hard not to blush but he could feel Sena looking at him.

He admired his body, he was strong and had a toned stomach, he was beautiful, Sena smiled and kissed Boogies neck, softly nipping at the skin, leaving a few marks.

Boogie could feel himself getting harder, he was so embarrassed he had only dreamt of this.

"S-sena." Boogie stuttered he was getting to close. 

Sena looked up at him, he was kissing Boogie's stomach, not leaving a part untouched.

"Are you ok, do you want to stop?" Sena asked, he didn't want to push.

"N-no, I am ok" Boogie said looking away from Sena.

Sena knew but he was just teasing Boogie, He could feel the tent growing in Boogies pants. Sena's hand slid down from Boogie's stomach to his pant zipper.   
Sena could hear a gasp from Boogie when he slowly pulled his pants down, Kissing at the bulge in his underwear. Boogie stepped out of his pants and Sena tossed them to the side.   
He kept teasing Boogie, kissing him softly and rubbing him threw his underwear.

"Stop teasing me." Boogie grabbed a hand full of Sena's hair pulling his head back and making him look up at him. Sena went red, he had been ignoring his own boner but it was getting to obvious now. 

Boogie let go of his hair and pulled off his shirt, "Now stop teasing me or i wont fuck you" Boogie said. He wasn't sure what Sena was in to but it seemed to be working. 

Sena pulled down Boogie's underwear, he was bigger then Sena expected. Sena wrapped his hand around the shaft and slowly pulled his tongue up the back of his member, Making Boogie groan softly. Sena twirled his tongue around the tip before slipping Boogie in to his mouth. He couldn't fit him all in so he used his hand to stroke the part he couldn't reach. 

Boogie couldn't hold back his moans, Sena knew what he was doing his tongue twirling around him, his hand stroking him. Sena's mouth was warm, Sena pushed more until he gagged and had to pull back, Boogie was leaking precum. Sena wrapped his mouth around him again, his other hand massaging his balls. Boogie could feel himself reaching climax. Sena didn't lighten up he kept going, "S-sena I am gonna cum" Boogie stuttered putting his hand in Sena's hair. Sena pushed himself on further, Boogie climaxing and hitting the back of his throat. Sena groaned and his eyes roled back as Boogie let his cum fill his mouth. 

Boogie pulled out looking at Sena who had swallowed. "Did you swallow?" Boogie was shocked. But Sena just nodded and smiled going up to kiss Boogie. 

"Your turn" Boogie smiled as Sena laid down, He was already red. "Are you scared" Boogie asked as he pulled off Sena's pants and underwear.

"No....Im just shy, I never thought I would do this with you." Sena said.

Boogie didn't respond, he was looking at Sena's body. He had soft skin his thighs were beautiful.  
Boogie grabbed the lube that Sena had laid out for him, He squirted it out on to his fingers. And slowly rubbing his hole, His other hand wrapped around his cock stroking his softly.

Boogie slowly pushed one finger in, hitting Sena's prostate causing him to jerk up wards, moaning softly. Boogie smirked and slowly pushed one more finger in, not moving so he could adjust to the size. Sena was breathing heavily almost thrusting against his fingers. He wanted the pleasure, but Boogie kept pulling back.

"Ugh please, put it in me." Sena said threw his moans. Boogie was hesitant he was only doing two fingers and he was bigger then two but he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom and slipped it on himself pouring the lube on to his cock, he was already hard again. 

He put his tip against the pulsing hole, pushing himself in slowly. Sena groaned and tensed up. "Are you sure." Boogie asked. "Y-yes" Sena said. Boogie pushed himself all the way in, Sena groaning and arching his back gripping on to his sheets. Boogie didn't move till Sena calmed down and stopped tensing around him. Boogie started moving slowly adjusting his position so he was hitting Sena's prostate. Sena gripped the sheet tighter and moaning louder, Boogie was stroking him as he was thrusting more, harder each time. Boogie groaned with him grabbing his thigh with with his other hand and rubbing it slowly. 

"Are you close already" Boogie asked, he leaned down kissing him softly. "Y-yes" Sena returned the kiss. Boogie sped up his pace and stoked him threw his orgasm. He arched off the bed trembling as he streaked his stomach white with his cum. Boogie was after him filling the condom, and pulling out tying it up and tossing it away. 

Sena was breathing heavily, Boogie went to grab a warm wet towel and wipped off the cum from his stomach, Sena looked at him. Boogie smiled at him giving him some clean clothes. Sena slipped them on, and Boogie slipped his own on getting in bed after, "Did you feel good?" Boogie asked.

"yes, thank you" Sena went down to kiss him and wrapped around him. Boogie held him close and rubbed his back. "If i ever do something to upset you tell me" Boogie said, Sena nodded and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating recently I have felt really unmotivated. Please forgive me~

Zyean yawned as the trees passed the bus, they were headed to there next venue.

"Did you sleep last night?" Sena asked looking up from his phone.

"Not really cause Ricko fucking snores!" Zyean said looking at Ricko who snickered.

"Can't control my breathing habits." He replied.

"Well just try plugging his nose if he snores" Boogie said.

"Wouldn't that kill him...?" Zyean asked.

"Isn't that the point?" Boogie said trying to hide his smiles.

"Well who will sing if he's dead?" Sena said turning off his phone and pulling out some snacks.  
"I could" Zyean offered jokingly. They had another 2 hours on the bus, then one night in a hotel, a live the next and back to the bus. A month had already passed and they were far from Tokyo, Boogie missed his bed and the stuffed animal Sena won him. He didn't bring it cause he didn't want the others to poke fun at him.

\--------------------

Sena stretched and groaned as the others got off the bus behind him, they finally made it to the hotel.  
"I want to go to sleep" Ricko said grabbing his bag.  
"Don't you always want to go to sleep?" Zyean replied as they headed to the hotel desk.

"Same rooms?" Boogie asked, "Yes I am not sharing a room with Ricko." Sena said as he put the card to the door to unlock it.

"I can't believe you are going to let me suffer with him" Zyean said in a whining tone.  
Sena smirked and went in to the room, Boogie followed in after him.

"1 more month....how are you feeling about...us?" Boogie asked as Sena grabbed his pjs.  
"Shush, I told you we are just friends right now, not going to talk about it." Sena said as he walked in the bathroom. Boogie was impatient he knew he had to wait, but he just wanted to hold Sena again, feel his head on his chest.  
Boogie put on his sweatpants and got in his bed. He tried closing his eyes, he needed the sleep. 

Sena walked out to see Boogie laying in bed, Sena tried not to smile, Boogie was so cute his hair was a silky black. Seba always had the urge to run his fingers threw it, but never did because of the deal they made. Sena went to his own bed still looking at Boogie who had taken the bed by the bathroom, letting him have the window one. Sena got back up and sat next to Boogie placing his hand on his head, stroking his hair softly.

"I know of the deal we made but I miss this" Sena said leaning down and nuzzling his head in to Boogies neck.  
Boogie smiled but didn't turn around, he didnt want to ruin this moment.

\------

"THANK YOUUU FOR COMING" Ricko said over the mic, the show was over, the audience clapped, Sena waved he truly felt happy at these moments. Boogie could see Sena smiling which made him smile, They walked off the stage, Zyean wanted to be thrown in to an ice bath, it got really hot up there.

"That felt so good" Boogie said as he set down his bass. 

"It really did, it was a lot of fun." Sena replied he pushed his hair out of his face. 

"We should hit a bar or something before we go back to the bus and head off again" Zyean said as he chugged his water.

"I feel like the only thing on your mind after a show is drinking." Ricko replied glancing at Boogie who was looking intently at Sena.

"Maybe....but is that a bad thing?" Zyean asked.

Boogie couldn't help but stare at Sena, Sena looked back and smiled.

"What you looking at?" Sena asked as he removed his makeup.

Ricko and Zyean were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out what bar to go to and so on.

"You, are you going to drink tonight? " Boogie said he had changed back in to his normal clothes.

"Probably not, I am hungry though so lets go to a place where theres food." Sena said looking at Zyean and Ricko.

\--------

Their plans had been ruined, It was later then they expected so they had to get on the bus immediately to make it in time.

"Does this mean we have to sleep.........on the bus" Zyean said he was grumpy.

"Yea, we have done it before though." Boogie said staring out the window.

"I am so hungry why didn't they let us at least get food first." Sena groaned leaning over putting his chest to his thighs, he didn't feel good at all, he hadn't ate in the past 15 hours.

"They said they would meet us at the next gas station with food." Zyean said, Ricko was silent.

"Hey Boogie can I talk to you" Ricko stood up gesturing to the front of the bus.

"Uhh yea, sure" Boogie got out of his seat and went up to the front.

They were at least 6 rows ahead of the others, and if they whispered they shouldn't be heard by the others, Ricko thought to himself. "Did you tell Sena? You guys have been acting different when together" Ricko asked. Looking at Boogie who had sat down next to him..."Did you sleep with him?" Ricko asked, Boogie almost gasped. "I-i...Why do you think that" Boogie stuttered. 

"You guys totally fucked." He snickered.

"Ok......and?" Boogie said.

"I think we need to go on hiatus.....the band after this live." Ricko said he bit his lip. "I have already talked about it with Zyean and he's agreed, It wont be for a long time.....Maybe a year...." He looked at Boogie.  
'  
"Why? Is there something else. What's the problem." Boogie said he could feel his stomach turn. "I need to go back to my mom, she isn't doing well and my sister wont help." He said turning away from Boogie. "I know how selfish this is, but I can't just leave her alone up there....in that house." Ricko's family summer home was up away from almost everything, and that's where his mom preferred to stay, sense her husband past. "Why a year though..." Boogie understood his need to help, but why such a long time.

"Because......It's not to long but not to short either." Ricko looked at him.   
"So after this tour thats it for a year?" He asked.

"Yes....but after that year I promise we will get the band back together." He smiled a sad smile.

"Ok I understand....Do you want me to tell Sena?" Boogie asked.

"No, I'll do it." Ricko hugged Boogie.

Even if it was just hiatus, this was all Boogie had after he graduated. He told himself it was going to be ok, he would find a job, and be ok...  
"Hey yall, we are going to get food now." Zyean said as they pulled in to a gas station.

\-----------------

Sena looked at Ricko and smiled. "It's gonna be ok, we will be waiting here for you." Zyean, Boogie and Sena stood in front of Ricko who had his plane ticket in hand along with his carry on in the other.

"Keep us updated on how you are ok!" Zyean said hugging Ricko. "I will don't worry." He laughed as he hugged the others. He held Boogie a little longer and whispered. "Keep his safe....Sena loves you too, its untenable" He let go and smiled at them.

"Bye" He said waving as he headed towards his gate.

"Does this mean I have to get a job now?" Zyean asked his hands in his pockets.

"I already got one, I am going to be working at a coffee shop," Sena said smiling.

"You working" Zyean said teasingly.

"How about you Boogie?" They looked at him, "Hmmmm, haven't really thought about it..." He looked back.  
"Well lets promise to help each other, and not grow apart it's just one year.." Zyean said. "Yea....Let's go grab some dinner." Sena said turning around and heading for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on what Boogie should do as a job?? I was thinking maybe he'd teach bass or something.......still thinking, see you in the next chapter <3


End file.
